Aurora
Aurora is a fan character. Character bio Aurora is the winner of HTF1234's Vote or Die: Third Time's the Charm. She is a light blue lizard with a bandage on her left cheek, a bigger bandage on the back of her head, stitches on her torso, and a prosthetic right leg to replace her amputated leg. Her known info from the Vote or Die is that she likes to see an aurora. Unfortunately, she actually never seems to get to see the real thing, as she often sees an aurora in printed media. If she tries to go to either Arctic or Antarctic just to see the real aurora, she often ends up giving up, suffering from illness, or dying. This is due to her being unable to handle very cold weather. The same can happen if she is placed in an area with an extremely hot weather, as she cannot even handle the extreme heat as well. In winter-themed episodes, she is often shown in a full winter attire. Aurora is also known to manage her own asylum. Despite the nature of her patients (from simply annoying to extremely dangerous), she still takes care of them kindly. The injuries on her are actually caused by a former patient of hers who managed to escape, though the cause of injury on the back of her head still remains a mystery. Aurora's episodes Starring roles *AW, NUTCASES! *Aurora Bore-ealis *Northern Frights *Antifreeze *Aurora Gory-alis *The Past of Aurora *Wild Call *Aurora's Fay Smoochie Featuring roles *Christmas Delivery *The Insaniacs *Flippy in Trouble *Holly Jolly Folly *Christmassacre *The Doctor is In(sane) *Tip of the Iceberg *Little Overgrowth *Docu-Mental Problems *The Gender Bend Story *Laugh Paws Laugh *Morton Hears a Moo *Quack Under Pressure *Doctors Strange Appearances *IPhony *Jackalope Attackalope *Old or New (Part 1) *Maid I Be Excused *Have a Bite Night *Cabin into Blizzard *Sunset of the Dead *Secret That's Been Spotted *Inhospitable Hospital *Belle of the Ball Fates Deaths #IPhony: Hit in the eyes by plastic. #The Insaniacs: Freezes to death. #Aurora Bore-ealis: Dies from lack of oxygen. #Aurora Gory-alis: Crushed by rocket. #Christmassacre: Beheaded. #The Doctor is In(sane): Dies after Drake drives an ambulance off a cliff. #Tip of the Iceberg: Smashed by a cannon. #Little Overgrowth: Has her eyes impaled by her binoculars. #Cabin into Blizzard: Her head is smacked by a telescope. #The Gender Bend Story: Falls into a pit of spikes. #Morton Hears a Moo: Dies in a crash. #Wild Call: Her face is crushed by Cam E. Leon's camera. #Secret That's Been Spotted: Face scalded by coffee. #Doctors Strange: Crushed. #Aurora's Fay Smoochie - Grass: Mutilated by a gigantic praying mantis. #Aurora's Fay Smoochie - Jar: Brutally attacked by a gigantic butterfly. #Aurora's Fay Smoochie - Flower: Stung by a gigantic wasp, impaling her and quickly causing her death. #Belle of the Ball: Crushed by the crumbling castle. Injuries #The Past of Aurora: Wounded and lost her leg. #Christmas Delivery: Pulls out her eyes that were frozen to binoculars. #The Doctor is In(sane): Loses her prosthetic leg from a bear trap. Kill count *Juicy: 1 ("The Insaniacs") *Morton and Mix: 1 ("Morton Hears a Moo") *Pranky: 1 ("Morton Hears a Moo") Trivia *Aurora got 9 votes in the second round of Vote or Die. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters who won Vote or Die Category:Female Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Lizards Category:Reptiles Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:Characters with no ears Category:Characters with permanent injuries